Work of art
by mrslf
Summary: Julia is living the life in NY, she is not missing anything, or at least that is what she thiks.Let's see what NY has prepared for her.
1. Chapter 1

They say that when you meet the love of your life you know. Let me tell you, that is total bulshit! The day I met _him_ was a day like any other, and for all I knew it was just another day at work and he was just another client that I would never see again. But damn if I wasn't mistaken about that. It all started like this:

"Ok Julia, this is your time to prove yourself. We have a really important client coming in today and you are going to show her around the gallery. She decorates houses and always buys the art in here, so you better treat he right" Tanya told me while sporting a serious face and placing a hand in her hip. Tanya was a great boss and I loved her, if it weren't for her god knows where the hell I would be right now. She had long blond hair, blue eyes that screamed experience and were surrounded by wrinkles that came naturally with her age. She had to be around her mid fifties but she had the energy of a teenager. She had helped me in the past and I would be forever grateful for that.

"Sure, I'll be ready. I'll be the best guide she's ever known" I told her with one of my best smiles.

"You keep smiling like that and I'm sure we'll have no problem" She turned around and went into her office.

Tanya owned a gallery in Soho and I've been working with her for the last six months when I moved definitely to New York. We met in L.A when I was studying art history and we instantly clicked. We met in a photography exposition that was held by one of my professors and we spent the rest of the day talking about art in a café downtown. At the time I was worried sick about what I was going to do with my degree, but I was decided to prove all the ones that told me that I was going to starve with that career wrong. Some years later after finishing my studies I contacted Tanya and she immediately offered me a job, I took all my things with me and left all behind to follow my dream. At the beginning it wasn't easy. New city, new job, no friends, but after some time I got used to the craziness that is New York and made really good friends. I even dated a little, not that that worked or anything but it was nice to go out with someone sometime.

"Are you nervous" Angela whispered to me. She was my best friend. We met when I started working with Tanya and we became friends instantly. It also helped that she lived in the same building that I did with her fiancé Ben.

"Not really. I've seen Mrs. Cullen here before. She looks like a total sweetheart" And she really did, I had seen her here before, sometimes alone and sometimes with an older man who I think is her husband. Who is totally hot by the way, for an older man that is.

"She totally is!" Angela said "I've talked to her and she is really kind"

After that we both went to work. We had a bunch of things to do since a photography exposition was approaching and we had to work a lot of details. Sometime after lunch we heard the door, announcing the arrival of someone. Mrs. Cullen was here and out of nowhere I was really nervous. I stood up and walked to where she was standing.

"God afternoon Mrs. Cullen" I said while smiling "My name is Julia and I'll be your guide today"

"Oh dear, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother in law!" She said with a smile that could melt an iceberg. She was small with hair with the color of honey, green eyes and perfectly dressed.

"Well Esme, shall we start then?" I asked

"Sure thing" She said

I showed her around the gallery ad explained a little bit about the works we had there. Then I showed her some of the things we had in our database. I could tell when someone appreciated art and this woman really seemed to love it. After we went through all of the things we sat at my desk to discuss it.

"Well I would normally choose right here what I want for my client, but the place I'm decorating right now is special. Is for my son, he recently moved back from Chicago and I'm in charge of decorating his place. I would like to bring him here and maybe give me his opinion; it's his place after all isn't it?" She said

"Of course. You can drop by anytime you want and I or someone else will be happy to assist you" I said.

"Oh no. I want to do the deal with you. Is tomorrow good for you?" She asked

" Totally. I'm here from Monday to Friday all day long" I answered

"Great then" She said while standing up "We'll drop by tomorrow and probably seal the deal"

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

After Esme left Tanya called me into her office and made me tell her all about it. Word by word. Twice. After that there wasn't much to do, so we left early; which was fine by me, since I had to go to pick up some groceries if I wanted to eat something tonight. I lived nearby so I walked to work every day. I went home and left my things and then I went to the super market. I buy my things in a little naturist store about two blocks from where I live so it didn't took me long to get back to my place and prepare my dinner. After I ate and cleaned the place I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello" I answered

"Hi Julia. It's me, Rose" I heard the voice of my other best friend. I had met Rosalie when I first moved to New York and had decided to go shopping. I was having trouble with which Jeans to buy when Rosalie helped me with it. We went to lunch together that day and she told me all about her. I really liked her. She lived in the upper east side of town with her husband Emmet. He was a lawyer working for his father firm and they had a shitload of money. At the beginning I wasn't sure about Emmet, being rich and all that but he was a total teddy bear. I loved him like a brother. Rose, Emmet and I try to get together at least once a month to catch up, they are so much fun.

"Hi Rose! How is it going?"

"Same old, same old" She said "Listen, I'm calling you because Emmet's brother is moving back home and his family is throwing him a party this weekend. You should totally come. He finally left that crazy girl and its moving back" Ah! The prodigal son was moving back to town. I've heard about him before through Emmet. He was a lawyer too but had moved to Chicago because his fiancée was from there, but from what've gathered no one liked her much in Emmet's family.

"You just want me there so you won't have to talk to Alice!" I accused her. Rose didn't get along with Emmet's little sister. From what I had heard Alice was kind of crazy and had some sort of superiority complex.

"You know that's not true! It's been ages since I've last seen you!" She said "Well, maybe I don't want to talk to Alice either" She added.

"Ha! I knew it" I said "But, don't worry I'll be there. What kind of friend would I be if I let you a whole night with that crazy chick"

"Thank you, thank you! You know how much I hate her. You can bring Angela and Xavier too if you want. There will be enough to drink for a small country there" She said

"Sure, sure. I'll invite them"

"I'll text you the details later in the week"

"Ok. I better go, I'm really tired"

"Me too" She said "See you this weekend"

After we ended the phone call I called Angela and Xavier to invite them to the party. Angela was definitely going since Ben would be out of town and she didn't want to spend her weekend alone at home. Xavier, being who he is heard the word alcohol and immediately said yes.

After the phone calls I took a long bath and went to bed. I was suddenly excited about the days that were to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Just playing around with SM characters and some of my own

Chapter 2

My day had started as any other day. I woke up, had breakfast and drank my coffee, took a shower, got dressed and gathered all my things and went to work. I took my iPod and put it on while I walked to work. This was one of my favorite parts of the day. Listening to music and getting lost in my head. Today my head was filled with photography exhibitions, upcoming parties and Mrs. Cullen's visit. When I arrived Tanya was already there, as usual. She greeted me with a smile that let me know that she was up to something, but I was not sure I even wanted to know. She could be a wild woman if she wanted to. I went to my desk and started working. Sometime around 11 Mrs. Cullen arrived and she was not alone. With her was a really handsome man. He was tall, with crazy reddish hair, strong jaw, and green eyes and dressed as if he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine. I suddenly fell really small.

"Julia!" Mrs. Cullen greeted me with enthusiasm "How nice seeing you again. Please meet my son Edward" She said with a mischievous smile in her face. She reminded me of Tanya this morning

"Hello. Mr. Cullen" I said "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Likewise" He said "And please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father. I feel old when they call me Mr. Cullen" He was smiling now

"Sure thing"

"So" Tanya interrupted "I've seen you've met" She said "Nice seeing you again Edward, you are as handsome as ever" She said turning to him

"Thank you Tanya. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you" He said with a crooked smile which I'm sure he used to his advantages many times

"Oh Edward. Always the charmer" She said

I was suddenly feeling out of place, but I think Esme noticed.

"So Julia, why don't you go and show Edward what you showed me yesterday while I go with Tanya and discuss… mmm some things we have to discuss"

"Sure" I answered. Both women turned and went into Tanya's office, leaving me and Edward standing in the middle of the gallery.

"My mother. Always very subtle with her matchmaking attempts" He said while smiling at me

"I bet this is all Tanya's idea" I said while laughing "Ever since I broke up with my last boyfriend she has been trying to set me up with someone"

"I get you" He said "My mom hated my ex, and ever since we ended up our relationship she's been setting me up with her friends' daughters. I swear, if I go to one more blind date I'm going to die."

"Tanya was the same! She set me up y various blind dates but I drew the line when I went out with a guy that wouldn't stop talking about some Johnny guy and how good he was. It turned out he was talking about his… you know what" I said while blushing

Edward looked and me and threw his head back and laughed until he was crying.

"That has to be the funniest thing I've heard in a while" He said while clutching his stomach "I can't believe it"

"I know" I said throwing my arms in the air "Where does Tanya find that kind of guys anyway?"

"I really have no idea"

"Well, why don't we start the tour? After all that's why you are here"

I showed Edward the things that I had showed his mother the previous day and he showed interest in some of the things his mother had already selected. I guess she knew his taste after all. He was really nice, we laughed about simple things and I found out that he had just moved back to New York two weeks ago and was working with his father now.

"I've always wondered how someone ends up studying art" He said

"I just knew you know. I remember taking an art history class in high school. My teacher was awful, he didn't know a thing but I really wanted to take the class so I read the textbook by myself and did research on the Internet" I smiled while remembering watching exhibitions online of different museums around the world "After that I just couldn't imagine myself doing anything else but things related to art"

"wow. That's really interesting" He said

"And how did you ended up being whatever you are now" I asked

"I'm a lawyer" He said "And I guess I did it because that's what my father expected of me. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"What I really wanted to be was a pianist" He said, looking ashamed "I even got accepted into Juliard, but I never told my parents about it"

"Why not? That was an awesome opportunity Edward"

"My father had all my life planed out for me. Being the oldest I was supposed to take over the family business. There was no point trying to change it" He said looking really sad

"Are you happy?" I suddenly asked "Ahh. I'm sorry, that's too personal. You don't have to answer"

"No, it's ok" He said with a reassuringly smile "Yes, I'm happy. I really like being a lawyer but I've always wonder what would have happened if I had followed my dream you know?"

"It's never late" I said "I bet you can find a good teacher to give you classes"

"I used to take them, but I've got no time for that" He said looking really serious out of sudden "Now I have a lot of responsibilities"

"I guess so"

We stood there. It was awkward.

Esme and Tanya came out of Tanya's office chatting like the two gossipy women they were. They said their goodbyes and Esme promised to stop by during the week to make the final arrangements. Edward gave me a shy smile and they were out.

"So" Tanya said "What do you think of Edward?"

"He's nice" I said

"Come on" She said "Give me more info. That boy is drop dead gorgeous; if I were 20 years younger I'd certainly put the moves on him"

"Yes, he's handsome. But I'm not really sure he's my type. He looks too serious for me"

Tanya was about to open her mouth when Edward burst through the front door.

"Can I talk to you for a second" The words rushed out of his mouth

"Eh, sure"

Tanya silently left with a smile on her face

"What's wrong? Is there anything more you wanted to see?" I asked

"Not really" he said "I was wondering… what are you doing this weekend?"

I was about to answer nothing, when I suddenly remembered Rosalie's plan. Damn it that woman.

"I already have plans" I said "But, next weekend I'm free"

"Next weekend is not good for me, I'll be out of town" He said, with a face that told me that he really wanted to stay "What about the one after that?" He hopefully asked

"We've got a photography exposition. You can drop by, but I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you. I'll be working" I said.

"Damn it" He angrily said "How about lunch next week? Since we won't be able to see each other during the weekend why don't we go out for lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful" I happily answered "I'm sure we'll have some free time soon enough"

"I'm sure we will" He smiled "Well, that's all I wanted to say. I better go now" He smiled at me and the left

After he left, Tanya made me repeat everything he told me and I'm sure Esme was doing the same with Edward. After the Spanish inquisition finished I went home and took a long bath. Ate dinner and watched some TV. That night I dreamt about green eyes and a party that I wished I had never agreed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Just playing around with SM characters and some of my own

Link to Julia's dress: www(dot)warehouse(dot)co(dot)uk/backless-cross-detail dress/Dresses/warehouse/fcp-product/305804

Chapter 3

When I arrived to work the next day Angela and Tanya were already there. We started working really hard since the exhibition was approaching and we still had some details to work on. After about a hundred phone calls and thousands of e-mails we decided it was fair to take a break. We walked to our favorite deli and sat down.

"So, Julia. Tanya told me certain green eyed man asked you out" Angela said while raising her brows.

"Really?" I decided to play coy "I have no idea of who you are talking about"

"Does the name Edward rings a bell?" Tanya cut in

"Not really" I answered while taking a sip of my green tea

"Oh come on girl!" Angela said exasperated "You've got to give me something! I'm dying here. I've seen Edward Cullen and he is hot with capital h! I'm not single I live through you! You have to give me something to enjoy"

"I can't believe you" I said while laughing. I guess she really wanted to know "He asked me out. I said yes, but our schedules don't really match so we are having lunch some time the next week and when we both have free time we'll go out. That's it. End of the story"

"I hope you get laid soon" Tanya said "You are really tense, you need to relax. And I bet that man is an animal in bed. He just looks like one. I'm sure he can take care of a lady in bed"

"Oh my god! We are not discussing my sex life right now"

"No we are not" Angela said in a smartass tone "We are discussing your lack of sex life"

The rest of our lunch they continued laughing at me and teasing me about Edward. They were really enjoying this. I have to admit that it had been a while since I had had sex, but I was ok with it. I was not going to jump into bed with some random guy. But I kind of missed the heat of another body in my bed. The only thing warming my bed lately was my electric blanked during the cold winters. Lame, I know.

After our lunch we headed back to the gallery to keep working but when we arrived we found a surprise waiting for us there. Johanna, the secretary, had a bouquet of white tulips inside a crystal vase sitting on her desk. They were beautiful.

"Julia" She said "These arrived for you about half an hour ago. I signed for you since you were not here. I hope that's ok"

"Of course it is" I was smiling now. I walked to the vase of flowers and they were even more beautiful now. There was a note, but I suspected who they were from. And I was right. Edward had sent me these beautiful flowers. The note said:

_Been thinking about you since I left you yesterday. I can't wait for our date._

_Edward C._

The note was short but gave me butterflies in my stomach. I felt as if I were back in high school.

"Who are they from?" Angela asked with a smile in her face that revealed that she already knew

"Why ask if you know already?"

"Wanted to make sure"

After that I couldn't concentrate on anything, my head was far away. I just kept seeing green eyes in my head. I really wanted to thank Edward for the flowers but didn't have the means to do it. I was not going to call his mom to ask for his cell phone number. I rather die. I was thinking about this when my iPhone went off. By the ring tone I knew it was a text message.

"_Did you like the flowers?"_ It said.

"_Edward?" _I texted him back

"_Did you receive more than one bouquet of flowers today? Should I worry about some competition?"_

"_Ha-ha very funny. I really loved them, thank you. They are beautiful" I_ answered

"_I'm glad you did. They reminded me of you. I've got a meeting now. I've got to go. Hope to see you soon"_

I was smiling like a crazy person looking at my phone. It had been a long time since I had felt like this. It was nice to know someone was thinking about you. After the day ended I headed home with my beautiful flowers in hand. When I arrived I put them in my room and spent some time looking at them. They were beautiful. Sometime during the afternoon Rosalie called me to confirm the details about the party and to tell me that she was going to send me a dress that I was required to wear. I decided to stop arguing with her about clothes long time ago. After the call ended someone knocked on my door. It was Rosalie's assistant with the dress and a box with shoes and accessories. I decided to move to the bedroom to try everything on. The dress, if you could even call it that, was the shortest thing ever and backless except for some strips. It was bright red and came with killer black heels. I tried everything on and I had to admit that my legs looked longer than ever before and since I exercised regularly my back was toned. I felt, sexy.

The rest of the week went by calmly. Edward texted me several occasions during the week and I think everyone at the gallery noticed my smile while we texted. The party was this Friday and I wished more than ever that he could go; sadly he had plans with his family already. Angela and Xavier were supposed to meet me at home and we would ride together to the house from there. At 6 sharp in the afternoon Xavier arrived. He was decided to do my hair for me that night. Who was I to complain?

Xavier and I met in L.A while I was studying. He was really handsome and he caught me ogling him. Then he said: "If I were straight I would totally go for you, but sadly I'm not" After that we became the best of friends. We had a really good time together and the best part was that we could talk boys together.

"Hi girl" He said while hugging me "I hope you already took a shower because I've got a lot of things to do before we leave"

First of all we had some drinks and then he started to work on me. He did my hair first. He picked it up a sexy pony tail and left some strands hanging in my face. Sometime between that Angela arrived. She was wearing a little black dress and some blue heels. She looked really good. After my hair was done Xavier started to work on my makeup. We decided to keep it simple since the dress was a bit attention getter. After a few hours we were all ready to go. I grabbed my keys, my ID and some money. Put them in my black clutch and headed to the party.

The cab drove us to Emmet's condo. He lived on the Upper East Side, in one of the most exclusives buildings in the whole city. When we arrived the place was packed and I suddenly felt really grateful for wearing the dress Rosalie gave me. Every single girl in here looked like a super model. I was not ugly by any means. I was tall, long and black shiny hair, grey yes, small nose covered by freckles and pouty lips. My skin was kind of pale, but not ghostly. But the women here were all tanned with blonde hair and dresses that looked as if they cost more than my whole wardrobe.

"Julia!" I heard Rosalie's voice talking to me

"Hi Rosie" I hugged her

"I'm so glad you came. I can't stand these people. They are all so fake" She said

"Hi Julia" Emmet said "I see your company already left you for the bar" And indeed they had. Angela and Xavier were already by the bar drinking. Typical.

"Looks like it"

"Don't worry" Rosalie said "I won't leave your side. I knew that dress would look awesome on you"

"Why don't we go and I can introduce you to my family" Emmet asked

"Sure thing"

We walked through the sea of people that was occupying the first floor of my friend house. It was crazy.

"Be ready to meet Emmet's family. They are not the easiest people on earth. Except by his mother, she's a sweetheart" Rosalie whispered in my ear.

Imagine my surprise when we got to Emmet's family and standing there I saw no other than Mrs. Cullen, Edward and some other people I didn't know.

"Julia?" Edward asked with a smile on his face

"Hi" I said blushing

"Oh dear" Esme said "What a coincidence that you are here. I didn't know you were the Julia Rosalie had told me about"

"Do you know each other?" Rosalie asked confused

"They stopped by the gallery this week and I met them there" I said

"What a coincidence" Emmet said and Rosalie agreed nodding her head

"Oh dear, let me introduce you to the rest of the family" Esme said "This is Alice, my youngest" She said while pointing to a pixie girl "And this is my husband Carlisle"

"Nice meeting you" I said

"Edward, why don't you go and show Julia around?" Esme added

"Of course" Edward said while walking to me. We started walking and he placed his hand on the small of my back to guide me. The sensation of his skin against my bare back was amazing. I couldn't believe he was Emmet's brother and we had met here of all places.

"You look beautiful tonight" He suddenly whispered on my ear and his lips grazed my earlobe. I shuddered.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I smiled at him

We stopped by the bar and got some drinks and then he walked me to the upper floor. We went through some halls and we finally stepped out into the night. We were on the roof of the building. It had been transformed into a garden and the view from up here was amazing. The cold air hit my face and it felt amazing.

"Wow" I exclaimed "The view is amazing, I've never been here" I walked and lean on the rail that was on the edge and looked down. I felt Edward's body against my back and his hand tracing random patterns on my bare skin. Wearing this dress had been a really good idea.

"You are killing me with this dress" He roughly whispered in my ear while his other hand grazed my thighs that were exposed because of the short dress. I was feeling hot out of sudden.

"Rosalie made me wear it" I panted

"Remember me to send her some flowers" He whispered against my neck

I don't know how it happened but suddenly I was facing him and looking up his green eyes that were clouded with lust. I normally didn't do this, but those eyes and the fact that I hadn't get laid in more than a year made me do it. I grabbed him by the neck and crashed my lips against his. He traced his tongue against my lips and I eagerly opened them. It was freaking amazing. His tongue trusted in my mouth leaving me with a taste of scotch and mint. I sucked into his tongue and heard him moan. I answered with one of my own. One of his hands was on my naked back; the other was on the back of my thighs getting dangerously close to the hem of the dress. I wanted him to move his hand higher. I was horny as hell. I moved my hands to his hair that was standing in crazy ways and pulled on it. Suddenly we were walking and the next thing I know he has me pressed against a wall. I could feel every inch of his body against mine. And let's just say his hair was not the only thing standing in here.

"Tell me to stop" He whispered against my neck and then licked me

"Don't stop" I begged him while rocking my hips into him. I could feel it. My panties were so wet it was crazy.

He started to move his hands up my legs and under the hem of my dress. He was so close to where I wanted him the most. We were both panting like dogs in heat. He finally placed his hand over my lace panties and he growled. He growled! He started rubbing me through my panties and it was amazing. I was moaning like a whore in church.

"More, please. More" I moaned while I threw my head back in pleasure

He ripped my panties and I didn't care at all. He placed his finger on my swollen lips and I think I saw stars. He was moving his finger up and down my slit when we suddenly heard the voices.

"Where the fuck are them Emmet?" I heard Rosalie's angry voice

"How am I supposed to know? It's not as if they are not capable of taking care of themselves" Emmet replied.

After that the voices faded and Edward and I quickly tried to compose ourselves. His shirt was all wrinkled and he was red as a tomato. My hair was as crazy as his and I'm sure both of our lips were swollen from all that kissing. I saw him put something on the back of his pocket.

"I think be better head down" He said smiling at me

"I think that's a good idea" I said with a funny voice. I was still really horny and just thinking about spending the rest of the night with him made me want to burst with desire. Of course he noticed.

"Come on" He said "We still have all the night to finish what we started here" He whispered and then his tongue traced my earlobe.

"Promise?" I said

"Promise" He answered and then kissed me.

This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing blah, blah, blah.

Julia's outfit for lunch: www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/chapter_work_art/set?id=40388896

Julia's dress for the gala: www(dot)net-a-porter(dot)com/product/169070?cm_mmc=LinkshareUS-_-Custom-_-Link-_-Builder&siteID=9FGDKfN2HbAbFw

Chapter 4.

When we went back to the party the reality of what I had almost done hit me. I had been this close to having sex with Edward. A man that was practically a stranger AND a potential client. I knew guys like Edward; rich and powerful. They didn't take girls like me seriously. I've been there. I was so stupid. If Tanya were to find about this she would have my head for sure. I couldn't believe this. What was wrong with me? I meet one attractive guy and I'm all over him in no time! Oh my! What must he think of me? I bet he thinks I'm a slut, and he is right! Jesus Julia, control yourself. I was feeling so ashamed right know. My mortification must have been shown in my face since Edward noticed.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in my ear while we were walking back to the party. His hand firmly placed in my bare back.

"Yes" I needed an excuse to be alone and clear my head "I just need to hit the lady's room. If you'll excuse me for a second"

"Sure. I'll be by the bar with Emmet. Look for me when you're ready" He looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Sure"

Once I was inside the bathroom I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes were glowing and I was flushed. I looked as if I had just been ravished. I suddenly felt ten times more ashamed of myself and my actions than I had before. I needed to get out of here. Pronto.

I sent Rosalie a text telling her that I was feeling sick and that I would be heading home. I went out of the bathroom and exited the party trying not to be spotted by anyone. Especially Edward. After I was outside I took a cab and gave him directions to my favorite dinner. I needed lemon pie immediately. When I arrived I paid the guy and headed inside. _The groove_ was a dinner in the middle of nowhere. I discovered one time I got lost and now it was one of my favorite places. It was cozy and somehow it reminded me of home. I missed home terribly. I missed my house, but most of all I missed my mother. I will always regret how things ended between us, but there was nothing to be done now. At first I felt responsible for what had happened to her but after therapy I realized it wasn't my fault. She was sick and nothing could have prevented what happened to her. She had made her choices and I had made mine. I only keep contact with my father now. I love him immensely. He was one of the few people who encourage me to pursuit this career and I would be forever grateful for that. I days like this one I wished he would be here. He always makes me feel better with myself, even when I don't deserve it.

"Long time no see Julia" Mary said to me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Sorry Mary. Work had been hectic lately but here I am" I tried to smile but I think she noticed that I was having trouble doing it.

"Hard day?" She asked

"You have no idea"

"A Julia's special coming right up then" She smiled

The Julia special was something she had come up with. It was a cheese burger with French fries, chocolate milkshake, a piece of lemon pie and a cup of coffee. After eating all those calories I always felt better. Must be all that fat I'm sure. But I don't care; I really need it right now. When my food arrived Mary left me to eat alone. I was devouring my burger when my phone rang. Surprisingly enough it was my father. That man is a mind reader I swear; he always knows when I need him.

"Hello" I answered. Feeling like crying out of sudden.

"Hi baby girl" He sounded as happy as always "How is my favorite daughter doing?"

"Dad. I'm your only daughter" I laughed

"If I had more you would be my favorite anyway" He said

"I'm sure I would" I answered while smiling "I've been good. Work's been good and I've just been hanging out with the girls. Nothing especial" I hoped he wouldn't notice how fake that sounded.

"Oh really? That's good" He noticed. I could hear it in his sarcastic tone "Now. Why don't you tell me what's really going on?"

"I..I.." I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out crying. All the things I had been holding burst out. The stress at work, the things with Edward, the anniversary of my mom's death coming up, the fact that I spent my birthday last month alone for the first time and probably the fact that I was PMsing didn't help out either. I tried to tell all of this to my dad but with all my crying he didn't catch much.

"Sweetie, sweetie calm down" He said in that voice of his that always made everything better "I'm sure things at work will calm down in no time. Who's this Edmund guy you are talking about?"

"Edward" I said, sniffing. "He's a man I met while working. I really like him dad, but he reminds me of David. What if the same thing happens to me again? I'm scared dad"

"Aww Julia, you can't keep living life being afraid of what might happen. If you don't take the chances you might never know. Take things slow; see how things work out with this Edward guy. The things that happened with David were awful, but not all men are like that sweetie. He was a stupid man who thought he owned the world. Now, about your mom's death anniversary coming up I was thinking of flying up there to visit you. It won't be easy on any of us, I think it would be better if we spent the day together" He said, his voice breaking a little. When my mom took her life four years ago my dad had been a mess and so had I. He had lost his wife and best friend and I had lost my mother. It took us some time to understand that she was depressed and was not thinking clearly, with professional help we worked though it but it was still difficult for us. I think the idea of not being enough for her to want to live will always be on the back of our minds and no amount of therapy will take away the pain of not feeling enough.

"I think that is a great idea dad" I answered truly "I would really like that. I miss you so much that"

"I miss you too" His voice wavering. He was definitely crying now "I'll call you next week with the info of my flight" After that we said our goodbyes but not before he asked me if I was still seeing Dr. Owen (My therapist). My dad always worried about me and I worried about myself also. I was so afraid of becoming my mother that I went regularly to see Dr. Owen to check that things were alright.

After I composed myself I ate the rest of my food and headed home for a much needed sleep. While I was heading there I received a text message. It was from Rosalie.

_Didn't buy that "I'm feeling sick" crap and I thing Edward didn't either. We'll have lunch tomorrow and you'll tell me all about it. XO R._

I'll deal with her tomorrow. I was mentally exhausted. When I got home I barely made it to the bed. I took off my clothes and passed out in the bed.

The next morning I woke up feeling better than before and with an email sitting on my mail with my dad's flight information. He would be getting here two weeks from now. I couldn't wait. I called Rosalie and agreed to meet her for lunch since I had the weekend off from work. I was having breakfast when someone knocked on my door. It must be Angela since I didn't let anyone in from downstairs.

"Need coffee again?" I asked while I opened the door. But imagine my surprise when I came face to face with Edward. He was standing there in a grey suit and a green tie which made his eyes even more beautiful. He had a bouquet of lilies in his hand and a brown bag.

"Hey" He said while running his hand though his hair.

"Hi" I said

"I'm sorry you had to leave last night. It was really boring without you there. I brought you these and a couple of thing I like to have with me when I'm sick" He said waving to brown bag in front of me.

Great. Now I feel even guiltier for leaving tonight. He really thinks I'm sick and drove all though the city to bring me things for my "sickness".

"I wasn't really sick" I said. He deserved the truth at least "I was ashamed, that's why I left" I said with my face as hot as a tomato.

"I'm sorry" He said "I behaved like a complete tool and I'm sorry you felt the need to leave. I was completely inappropriate with you"

"No, don't apologize. It was my fault also" I said "I shouldn't have done that, you are a client and that's totally unprofessional"

"Technically my mom's your client, so unless you are dating her I don't see anything inappropriate going on" He smiled "I'd like to make things right this time. I like you and I want to take things slow"

"I'd like that too" I was going to take a chance with him, my father was right. I would never know if I didn't try.

"Good" He seemed pleased "Would you do me the honor of being my date to the Opera gala this Friday? We can grab a bit to eat before"

"I would love to"

"Great. I have to head to work. I'll call you during the week to arrange everything" He said. He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I don't know how long I stood at my door but after some time I decided it was time to get ready to meet Rosalie. After I took a shower I put on my favorite casual dress and my Elie Saab heels and I was ready to go. When I arrived to the restaurant Rosalie was already there and was waiting for me at a table in the back. We had med at her favorite place for lunch.

"Hi, sorry for bailing on you last night" I said feeling really bad.

"You better be! I was forced to be with Alice all the night. Man, that girl is crazy" She said taking a sip from her iced tea "soooo, why the sudden need to leave last night. You seemed awfully comfortable with Edward"

"That's the problem" I said "We kissed and stuff and then I felt so ashamed and all went downhill from there. I started thinking about David and how things ended with him and somehow I thought about mom too, and you know how that gets me. I had to leave"

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me?" She sounded honestly concerned "I would have been there for you" Rosalie knew all about my mother and all the issues I had with it.

"It's okay, I went to _The groove_ and talked to my dad on the phone" I smiled

After that the talk was light and Rose was trying to make me laugh as much as she could. She was a great friend and would be forever thankful to her for how much she cared for me. After lunch we did a little shopping and when I mentioned that Edward had asked me to be his date to the Opera gala Rose went nuts about trying to find me a dress. We took a cab and she took me to those fifth avenue extremely expensive boutiques she loved to spend her money in. Even after I tried to discuss with her that they were not in my price range. She said it was a belated birthday present. So far I'd had 7 belated presents from her, but she said it was not enough for missing my birthday. She had been out of town for one of Emmett's various trips and she had felt really guilty about it.

"I don't get why getting me a dress for this is so important" I said, I had a dress that would work just fine for the Opera in my closet.

"You don't know what kind of people goes there" She said "I had my dress picked out over a month ago. Women go to those kinds of things and if they found even one flaw in your dressing they will never let you forget you. So listen to me and wear the dress I pick out for you"

I let her have her way with it and after a couple of hours trying a bunch of evening gowns Rosalie settled for a Marchesa strapless gown which I'm sure cost more than I do in a year. They had to change some things and they would send it to me before Friday. After that we went shoe hunting and after that we looked for accessories. At the end of the day I was completely exhausted and just wanted to head home and pass out. And I did just that.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing, just playing around with the characters.

Introducing a new point of view here, and you might just be surprised whose that is.

Chapter 5.

The rest of the week passed by smoothly. Edward called me every night to wish me goodnight and we chat a little. He sent me flowers to the office twice during the week, which honestly made my day. Of course Tanya and Angela wanted to know all about it and I told them how great Edward was. They were both really happy about me and encouraged me to keep going out with him. When Friday finally arrived I was pretty nervous, Edward mentioned his family was going to be there along with some of his college friends whom he had recently reconnected with. I wanted to give a good impression. That day I left the gallery earlier than usual and went home to get ready, I took a long bath, dried my hair and picking it up in a bun that looked natural and kept my make up light. When I put my dress on I felt like a total princess, as soon as I put on my shoes the door bell rang announcing Edward's arrival. When I opened the door I almost drooled with the sight I was greeted with. Edward was there with a bouquet of flowers in hand a wearing a tux, looking AMAZING.

"wow" He said "You look absolutely amazing in that dress"

"Thank you" I blushed "Rosalie picked up for me"

"Well, I guess I'll have to send her some flowers to thank her for it. I hope you don't mind but my friends I told you about will be joining us for an early dinner before the opera"

"Oh, no. Not at all. I'm anxious to meet them"

"Good, because they're already in the car"

We walked to Edward's black Mercedes two men and a woman got out to greet me. The woman had an amazing red hair and was as tall as Rosalie, her eyes were some kind of light brown and her skin was ghost white. She was beautiful. The man that was holding her hand and gazing at her with love was about Edward's height but he was your typical American boy, blonde and tanned with baby blue eyes. Handsome, but not my type at all. The other man was also blonde, but taller than Edward and his friend, I could see he worked out even with his tux on, his hair falling over his blue eyes; but that was not what I noticed at first, it was the scars that were on his neck. One would thing that someone with scars would automatically scare me, but I got a sense of calm around him.

"Julia, this are my friends. Victoria, James and Jasper"

"Hello" Victoria spoke first embracing me in a warm hug "I'm sure we'll be great friends" I wasn't so sure about that.

"Vicky, you are going to scare to poor girl away before we even get to meet her" James spoke "I'm Peter, Victoria's husband and Edward's college roommate"

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Do I need to introduce you Jasper?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face

"Oh, sorry" Jasper said "I'm Jasper Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you" He then proceeded to take my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles. And I in exchange blushed furiously.

"Looks like someone is trying to steal your girl away Eddie" James said while walking to the car and laughing.

"As if…" Edward said. And placed his hand on my back and walked me to the passenger door, but not before I could look back to Jasper and see a strange look on his face, something like anger. What the hell was going on here?

Xxxxxx

**Jasper POV**

I hated this kind of things. Social functions, getting dressed and faking smiles all night was not my idea of a fun night out. Unfortunately I had to this time, Edward had just moved back from Chicago and he loved doing this kind of things and he wanted me to come so we could meet up and I could meet his new conquest. I couldn't care less if I wanted. Edward and I had been college roommates, I was a couple of years older than him and graduated before and moved back to Texas. In Texas I worked my ass of in my father's architecture firm and after proving myself he sent me to New York to manage the office here. I love my job, but I still miss Texas. I guess after college we all changed, I couldn't get along with Edward and my other college buddies like before, I guess the age difference and the different experiences make that happen. I hang out with them some times for the old good time sake's but we wanted different things. I wanted to settle down and they were wanted to become someone for themselves. Normally I hang out with Peter, Charlotte and Garret. I met them when I came to Ney York and we instantly clicked. I was going to be in my best behavior and enjoy the night with my old friends.

We all met at Edward's house and drove to his girl's house. It was a cool apartment near Soho, which kind of surprised me. I thought since she was dating Edward she would be living in the Upper East Side. But I was even more surprised when the most beautiful girl I had ever seen walked with Edward back to his car. She was a vision, dressed in a beautiful dress that sparkled with the light, her hair was black and up in a messy bun, her eyes were grey, her skin was naturally tanned and she had pouty lips that were begging to be kissed. I was speechless. Edward introduced us and when she spoke I swear I almost passed out. She didn't have the normal girly voice; her voice was rough, as if she had a sore throat. After I was out of my trance I introduced myself and kissed her hand. She blushed and I wondered how far down did that blush went.

"Looks like someone is trying to steal your girl away Eddie" James joked, but how right was he. I was going to have this girl for myself.

Xxxxx

**Julia's POV**

After the most awkward ride ever known to men we finally arrived to our destination. Eclipse. The trendiest restaurant in New York City, and the most expensive one too. New York's elite came here, and I wasn't so sure that I would fit in here. Don't get me wrong, I love some glamour in my life from time to time but this was too much. At least I was dressed for the occasion right? When we went in Edward approached the hostess, who was eating him with her eyes by the way, and put a fifty dollars bill in her hand while he whispered something in her ear that made the poor girl blush. I wasn't so happy about that.

"I see Eddie hasn't lost the Cullen charm" Victory said, while looking at me "No women can resist that man. Believe me I would know" She whispered in my ear that last part.

"Don't worry Julia, he's just playing around with her to get us a good table. Edward would never go out with a waitress" James added in a tone that suggested being a waitress was not enough for these people.

I wasn't feeling so comfortable after all with Edward friends. They seemed kind of superficial to me, but they were important to him so I would make an effort. After we sat everything seemed to get better, the conversation flowed and the food was delicious. When it was time to go the three men offered to pay for dinner but Edward insisted it was his treat and we left for the opera. When we arrived I was amazed with the kind of dresses women wore to theses kind of things. And the jewelry! I bet their jewelry was worth more than my house. We stopped here and there to greet some people, when we were about to go in a blonde bombshell approached us accompanied by Alice.

"Eddie, you look good" the girl purred in Edward's ear.

"Thanks Lauren" Edward smiled at her politely, but he seemed kind of repulsed by her.

"Didn't know you were bringing a day Edward" Alice said while looking at me "By the way, mom is looking for you like crazy"

"I better go, I'll come back real soon" He said and walked away.

"I see you didn't have time to do your hair" Alice said in a condescending tone while looking at me "Or look for a dress for that matter" She and Lauren started giggling and I stood there looking at them. I didn't know what to do; no one had ever said that kind of things to me. No one really cared how I looked like or if my clothes were from a designer or not.

"I…I.." I started mumbling nonsense but someone interrupted me from embarrassing myself further.

"I happen to believe she looks gorgeous tonight Mary Alice" I heard Jasper say while he placed a hand on my back "She doesn't even need to do much to look beautiful, unlike you and your friends here"

Alice stared at him like he had grown a second head.

"You are right Jasper" Edward said appearing out of nowhere and taking my hand and dragging me to his side and kissing my temple "She looks absolutely beautiful every day, but today she is a vision" He said looking at his sister with a serious face "And I think you better go now, we've got a function to attend" And with that he took my hand in his and we walked to our seats leaving everyone else behind us. When we were in our place, in a private balcony, Edward kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry about my sister" He said while looking at me from under his thick eye lashes "I don't know what is wrong with her lately, and I also wanted to apologize if my friends made you feel uncomfortable at any time. Our next date will be just the two of us, no distractions. I swear" He said while taking my hands in his and kissing them lovely.

"Oh Edward" I said looking at his sad eyes "You are not responsible for what your sister says, and about your friends I had a good time at dinner with them." I smiled at him and ran my hands through his hands "But I would love to spend our next date just the two of us. Now, sit so we can enjoy the music tonight and forget about everything else"

After that, Edward sat in his chair and draped his arm around my shoulders and started playing with a strand of my hair that was hanging loose from my bun. The music was amazing and being just with Edward right here made everything better. I noticed he didn't pay much attention to the singers since he was looking at me most of the time and kissing my cheek as well. After the show was over we were headed to Edward's car and I noticed none of his friends were.

"Where are your friends?" I asked

"Oh I told them to catch I cab" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck "I want you all for myself for a little bit longer" He whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my lobe. I shuddered.

"I'd love that" I answered

We drove to my house and I invited him in for a little while. Since we had decided to do things right this time we just sat and had a couple of drinks in my living room and chat for a while. He told me he had started playing the Piano again, and I couldn't be happier for him. Every time he talked about music I noticed a gleam in his eyes that was not there every other day. I felt sad for him; he couldn't do what he loved the most for a living.

"So, I'll be out of town this week, but I'll be here by the weekend. What do you say about spending Saturday at my place and use the swimming pool in my terrace? We can cook something there and that way you get to see my brand new place" He said with a mischievous smile

"Oh Edward, I'd love to…"

"Why do I sense there is a but coming?" He said laying his forehead on the table

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just that…that" My voice started shaking. I didn't like talking about my mother's death with anyone "My mother's death anniversary is this weekend and my dad is flying all the way here from California so we can spend the weekend together. This day it's kind of hard on us you know?" I said while trying not to show that I was about to cry.

"Oh Julia" Edward said while quickly hugging me "I didn't know. Don't you worry, we can do that some other time, and you just worry about spending time with your father ok?" He hugged me tighter and kissed my forehead and that did it. I started crying like a fucking baby.

"I just miss her so much" I sobbed in his chest. I don't know how long I cried, but Edward did the perfect thing. He listened to me and rubbed by back while I cried uncontrollably in his arms. After a while I was exhausted and just wanted to sleep but for the life of me I couldn't move. "I'm so tired" I told him.

"I'll take you to bed" He said and carried me in his arms to my room. After pointing out my pajama drawer he changed me into them and put me under the covers, but I didn't want to be alone right now. "Stay" I whispered "I don't want to be alone"

"Ok" He smiled down at me. After taking his tux off, he laid over the covers in the other end of the bed.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" I asked

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable" He said

"I won't, come here"

He rolled over to my side, got under the covers and wrapped me in his arms. After a while we were both asleep, and that was the first night Edward Cullen and I shared a bed. And it wouldn't be the last one.


End file.
